Penetrate
by Latona.Selene
Summary: He prided himself in being the one to show her this new pleasure.


This is a *slight* spoiler to the 363/364 manga of Naruto. I happened to see it a few weeks ago and instantly fell in love with this pairing, so in honor of that here is Penetrate.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He drawled.

At first she said nothing; just continued to absently trace his pale lips while seated comfortably on his lap. After five minutes or so, and once she memorized the exact contours of his mouth, she answered him in voice that fell somewhere between a whisper and gasp. "I want you to..."

He scrutinized the blue haired woman on top of him, looking for any hint that she did not want to do this with him; any sort of apprehension for what he was about to perform on her.

He found none.

Wordlessly, he scooped up his lover in his arms, carrying her to a place better suited for this act.

"It's going to hurt," he warned, positioning himself between her legs. Once he started this, he could not go back and undo his actions.

Molten gold eyes blinked up at him indolently. "Of course..."

She reached up to run her hand through the auburn mess which was his hair. "It's my first time after all." Her fingers trailed down his nose, just barely touching his bridge piercings.

It was obvious that she was a virgin, but to him it didn't matter. He prided himself in being the one to show her this new pleasure; show his precious _Tsubaki_ the same gratification he felt on his first time.

She closed eyes when he tilted her chin upwards, her breath hitched in her throat feeling it rest against her skin. She tried to prepare herself the best she could for that pain that would follow....

A whimper left her lips, feeling the foreign and long rod impale her. The body's immediate response was to pull away-- escape from the burning invasion, but she knew that she had to build up a tolerance for this. If it went well, he'd want to do it again.

The stinging pain from his intrusion lulled to a throbbing ache. She realized that it was startlingly familiar to the one he worked up in her on sweaty nights; the tension would coil within her, ever tighter and hotter, until they reached that ultimate zenith of ecstasy together.

"Pein..." His name rolled off her tongue in exultation, nerve endings hummed in pleasure feeling this _thing_ inside her. It felt almost as good as him. She could now see why he did this so many times before....

Though he told her to stay still, she found it nearly impossible to do so. She was dreadfully curious to know what it feel like to have it pulled out of her and pushed back, as if in the act of sex.

Pein watched as her breathing quickened, a soft shade of pink tinting her cheeks and lips as blood boiled in her veins. A grunt escaped him feeling her legs wrap around his hips and pulled him closer to her body.

He was careful to not let the shaft slip; knowing that it would it would cause her to tear even more. Slowly he twisted the ball against the slim rod, fastening it into place permanently, once this was done he leaned back to admire his work.

"How does it feel?" Pein's deep masculine voice reverberated through her body, adding a delightful tremor on top of her near frenzied emotions.

Blunt purple painted nails lightly raked down her bare thighs, stirring her from her endorphin and dopamine high.

She rotated her head to one side, a lazy grin plastered on her lips as peered up at him with half-lidded eyes.

How did it feel?

It felt like a drug; like carnage.

It felt like **sex**.

She reached out to grab him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss, wanting show him what she felt.

A shrill cry of pain tore from her lips upon contact with his flesh; she quickly withdrew her mouth from his.

Her lover clicked his tongue reproachfully, his lips forming an almost condescending sneer as she gingerly brushed her fingers against the new lip piercing.

"Baki... you can't kiss me until it heals."

* * *

That was a Akatsuki Leader(Pein) and Unnamed Member drabble. While her name has been revealed, for reasons that are too long to explain here, I call her Tsubaki because that flower she wears on her head looks like a Camellia flower(to me) and Tsubaki means 'Camellia' or 'Camellia flower'.


End file.
